Not-so-fun Group Project!
by shasha7795
Summary: I have this group assignment and Chad is being annoying about it! Not cool.


**Oh my gosh, I'm back! Hahaha. One night, I couldn't sleep and i just came up with the idea which inspired by my real experience with my bossy friend which was the head of student body in my school and I was his secretary.**

**I decided, why not turn it to Channy story by mixing it up a little bit.**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

Believe me, I really hated Chad right now.

He made me cried! I couldn't accept that fact! Ugh. He didn't know it and I planned it to stay that way! I didn't want him to know that his words affected me that much. Not a chance.

Okay, I will start from the start. Wait, that sentence was weird, wasn't it? Whatever.

So, in the studio class – it didn't make sense, both of them were nouns, you know? – today, made us form into group to study about the social life in Condor Studio. Basically, we had to observe how the peole in this studio interacted, whether it was crew to crew, crew to star, and other things like that. It was kind of easy you know, just observing people like that, I was glad for that, I meant even if it was only me who actually work to finish the assignment among my group – which always happened that way anyway – it wouldn't be too complicated and handful.

Oh, did I forget the fact that in that class, there was not only So Random! cast? Yeah, I think I did. Well, it wasn't only us, there were also, Mackenzie Falls cast, Meal or No Meal cast and other shows that were hard to pronounce. The time when it was only the five of us was when the whole shows - Mackenzie Falls cast and Meal or No Meal cast included – had special episodes which only once in a while. Usually, there would be all of us and you know what, we were all fine about sharing class, surprise, right? Not really, I mean, could you imagine always having class with only five students in it? I couldn't.  
We didn't really get along but at least we were not trying to kill each other, well there sure were couples of moments where I wanted to tear Chad's throat for being so noisy or when I wanted to punch Portlyn like Selena did because she numerously tried to get Chad's attention and failed. Couldn't she see the fact that Chad only wanted to receive the attention not the other way around? Had she been not so annoying, I'd feel sorry for her. Yeah, tough life, sweetheart. However, things were fine most of the time, I guessed.

Where was I? Oh yeah, the group! Stupid group. This time, Miss Bitterman didn't let us choose our own group, maybe she realized that when it came to my group – which was So Random! cast always – it was always me who did the work and she realized she wanted justice as much as I did. Yeah, probably not. She was just bitter that she had to deal with us a year longer because Mr. Condor refused her resignment letter. How did I know? The teacher freaking told us herself! Yeah, some teacher she was. Wasn't teacher supposed to be compassion to the students and not bitter all the time? Oh yeah, I _almost_ forgot her name. Because her badmood, we ended having arranged group, not that it was bad but sometimes it just didn't make sense and my point just made itself a point. Huh.

Chad Dylan Cooper was in my group. Oh my gosh! Chad Dylan Cooper was in my group! Yeah, it was in deep, expressionless, cold, monotone voice. Okay, I got it that Chad is a good – looking guy, a very good one I dared myself but that didn't mean his attitude was too! Okay, I knew I was overreacted but you would be too if you actually interacted with him. Our group consisted four of us, I was glad Grady was one of them and the last one was Kimberly from Meal or No Meal, she was a sweet girl and an obedient one to my liking.

I didn't say anything when Miss Bitterman mentioned the group although I could see Chad smirked, I didn't rant about my dislike about the group she made. I stayed silent but groaned inside or more like roaring like a lion who just got peed by his best friend, wait, what was I saying? When she told us to gather up, I still didn't say anything; when we gathered up and made a small circle I still didn't say or comment anything. Chad was still smirking. One day, a lightning would strike when he smirked and he would be shocked that the smirk would stay permanent in that pretty boy's face and I would be laughing so hard on the floor while pointing my finger at him and said, "Oh my gosh, you sucker! HAHAHAHA!" Man, good dream, good dream.

"So… How do we do this?" I decided to break this annoying silence. They all looked at me and shrugged except Chad.

"I got it," the jerk said and he turned to Kimberly. I was just this close to scold him for using this discussion time for flirting instead. I mean, I know she was cute with her long curly blond hair and her doll-face but this was not the time! Had he heard her talking? Her voice was so low that you almost couldn't hear her and she would just nod to whatever you say, she didn't respond! Why would Chad be interested in her? Oh god, I sounded so shallow, sorry Kimberly! I was just about to open my mouth when what I heard was so surprising.

"So, um, you…" he trailed, hinting for her to give him her name and when she gave her name, he continued, "Yes, Kimberly, you wouldn't mind be one of the ones who observe, would you? We need you in this group," he said in what I knew was the way Mackenzie talked and not to forget he was using his eyes to make her give in! That manipulative jerk. Not that it was needed, like I said, Kimberly was an obedient girl. Just like what I expected, she nodded while slightly lost in his eyes. I only rolled my eyes.

"Sweet! And you, Cloudy-"

"Grady," I shoot him glares.

"Yeah, whatever, you would be the one of those who observe, too, okay?" Grady was about to object when Chad added.

"You can read lips, can't you? We need your special ability," he said in very convincing way, I narrowed my eyes at Chad because I clearly knew what he was doing. Grady was an insecure boy, he liked to praised and being needed, "But in this project, we need you to read lips in such distance where you can hear what they are saying. You got it?" he said as if he just gave Grady a mission to save the world. Of course.

"You can count on me, Chad," he nodded way too excited I almost worried. The the three-named blond looked at me, smirking as always. Was not there anything else he could do beside that?

"What?"

"Since I'm the leader of this group-" Whoa, what?

"Whoa, since when?"

"Since Miss Bitterman announced the group," the jerk still smirked! It irked me that he could still look hot while doing that.

"I didn't remember agreeing to this disaster condition."

"I decide it myself."

"Why?" I asked annoyed. See? We hadn't started and I was annoyed already.

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad Dylan Cooper decides what he wants."

"But Sonny Monroe doesn't care about what Chad Dylan Cooper wants. And why do we need group leader? I think we would be perfectly fine without a leader."

"Come on, Sonny, of course we need a leader or this whole thing won't work."

"Yeah, I still believe that we should ask Kimberly and Grady first!"

"Fine," oooh, the jerk looked so confident! It was annoying.

"So, Kimberly, what do you think about Chad being the group leader? Do you agree?" I asked. Then, I noticed that Chad was giving her his deep blue-ocean eyes! Not fair! The next thing I knew, I heard a not so satisfying answer.

"It's fine," she mumbled. Oh Kimberly, I expected so much more from you, Kimberly. Now, you had drowned into that jerk's dark, dark hole. It was nice to know you, dear Kimberly.

"What about you, Grady?" I asked more cheerfully. I knew he would be with me, I meant, we hated Chad and we despised him so badly.

"It's okay and I couldn't wait to use my special ability, Sonny!" See? There he- wait, WHAT? Grady? Are you okay? Grady? Grady… oh no. I didn't realize that my jaw was wide open until I felt a finger on my chin and closed it. When I realized it was Chad's and he was smirking! I scoffed and I shook my head disappointedly at Grady even though he didn't really notice me for he had been looking around trying to read lips from others. I sighed sadly knowing I had lost.

"So, Monroe, you will type the report from them and edit it. Make it good, Monroe, it will be up to you what score we get. I am really hoping it would be A+."

"What are you going to do?"

"I will be watching you guys so you really do your job," he leaned in his seat with his smug smile.

"That means you don't do anything!" I scoffed, "That's not fair!"

"You really don't pay attention, do you. My job it to make sure you guys do what you're supposed to do," he winked at Kimberly and she blushed. Oh! I hate him.

Yeah, the rest of the discussion wasn't great. Chad and I kept arguing over pointless stuffs while everytime I tried to prove my point, Kimberly always defended Chad, she started to annoy me seriously, and Grady, yeah I could tell he really looked forward to observe.

We decided to start our observation on lunch time. It was the perfect time since most of the crews, stars and other staffs took a break and had their personal time. We would observe how they spent their lunch, with whom, somethings like that. Weirdly, I really trusted Kimberly and Grady to observe and decided not to meddle their job – ha, it was awesome for me not meddling other people's business, right? Even though technically, it was my business since they were in my group and this was our project, but you know what, I'd stop right here – so, I decided to spend the lunch time in my dressing room, I didn't want to face the crowd somehow. I was lying on our couch still feeling a little bit annoyed about the fact that Chad was our group leader and he was so bossy! I was just plotting the perfect way for revenge when slowly my eyes felt heavy, I could feel sleep would come anytime right now. I hardly had any sleep this week, I had been asking myself why, I mean, I loved and deeply appreciated sleeping a lot and for the past few days I could stayed up until 4 in the morning. What was happening to me? Was world coming to an end? Was that why I couldn't sleep? The world was trying to tell me to prepare myself! Oh my gosh! I felt myself start dozing off when I heard someone open the door. Aw, shit.

"You skipped lunch?" it was Tawni's voice.

"Maybe…. Don't know… We don't have practice until 3, so I still have much time," I said, my voice had the sense of sleepiness if it was possible, I guessed.

"Yeah, you're right. You're going to take a nap?"

"Mmm…"

"Then, I will annoy you!" she said in cheerful way. I didn't even try to hide my groan.

"Go away, Tawn…"

"Have you done the project?"

"Yeah, Kimberly and Grady are on it, right now."

"You're not helping?! Sonny! I never take you as someone who uses people to do your job!" Yeah, just like the one I was talking to right now..

"No! We have our own job. I'm waiting for their report so I can type and improvise it! I'm not using them, Tawni." I explained. Sleepiness started to melt away. Not cool. Now, a chance was blown.

"Then, what about Chad?" I groaned again.

"Basically, since he's our 'group leader', he makes sure we do our job," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Is it really needed for group leader in his project?" she scoffed.

"I know right! I hate it that he was so bossy!"

"Yeah, just get it over with, you know. This one is not that hard," she said and a moment later she already lost herself in the mirror. Typical Tawni.

"I'm longing for fro-yo. You want some?" she asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Okay." Once I heard the door closed, I sighed again and tried to get back the sleepiness. It was still two hours away until rehearsal. I missed sleeping at noon. Ha, I missed sleeping.

I guessed despite doing me a favor at night, the world was not on my side today. I heard the door opened and my eyes snapped on reflect.

"Sonny?" Ugh. Just pretend you were asleep, Sonny. But I couldn't, it was Grady, if it was Chad I could do that but not Grady, he was too fragile.

"Yes Grady?" I sighed.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked in a voice that made me feel like I was talking to a 5 year old boy. How could I break his heart?

"No, what is it, Grady? Is this about the assignment?"

"Not really, I almost finish it actually! Just a little bit more " that was fast, "But can you accompany me to the cheese store nearby? Nico is trying to make a move on a girl he's been after right now and I don't want to bother him," he was too innocent. How could I say no?

"Sure, gimme a minute, okay?" I smiled at him and he grinned cheerfully. Aww.

It didn't take long for me to gear up, I only grabbed my phone. When I opened the dressing room door, I saw Grady trying to read what people who were passing by said. I only shook my head, wishing to get it over with quickly. As much I loved Grady, I really needed my sleep.

"C'mon Grady." He only nodded eagerly. This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

**This was two-chapter shot. Chapter 2 is coming up!**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**Love**

**shasha7795**


End file.
